Show Me Where I Belong
by WingMistress
Summary: Loki takes an interest in a special young Midgardian woman. Soon it's as though now he can't get her to leave him be. But when she finally backs away, he can't seem to get enough of her. What will he do to gain her back? Loki/OC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: I do NOT own Thor, any of the Avengers, or Loki (though I wish that I did...oh the things that I would do to that man..._...). I do, however, own Samantha.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME," shouted Samantha as she dodged guards through the hallways aboard the helicarrier, "FOR I AM SAMANTHOR! GOD OF THUNDAAA!" She turned around to stick her tongue out at the small army of Shield members chasing after her. It was then that she realized her mistake. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran right into Thor.

"Well hello little one!" his voice boomed loudly in her ears. "I can take it from here, thank you," he spoke to the guards that had managed to catch up.

"Damnit..." thought Samantha, angrily. "Just when the chase was getting good too." Thor picked her up and carried her under his massive arm down through another hallway only to meet up with director Fury. She looked up at Thor, her eyes flashing with irritation. "Really? _Really Thor_? You had to bring me to Fury..?"

Fury stared down at the young woman under Thor's arm. It was a look of frusteration mixed with anger. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU NEARLY CAUSED DR. BANNER TO GO HULK!" he yelled at her.

"I was only having a bit of fu-"

"NO! Your bit of fun nearly caused a catastrophe! Please, for the sake of everybody here, get it through

your shockingly thick skull that you nearly destroyed not only this ship, but everyone on it."

Samantha just stared up at him with a look of pure boredom on her face. She yawned widely. "I can't do nothin' on this stupid ship..."

"Well until you can learn to calm down, I have no choice but to put you in a time out. If you are going to continue to act like a child, then I am going to treat you like a child." Fury turned to walk away and motioned for Thor to follow him.

They walked down numerous hallways for about twenty minutes. Samantha stopped paying attention after the third or fourth turn. Eventually they came to a door that had gaurds posted on either side. Fury punched in some numbers on the keypad. She could've paid attention to the number sequence but she didn't particularly care one way or another. She wouldn't be captive for too long. The door slid open to reaveal a monsterous sized room with what looked to be a giant fish tank suspended over what she compared to be a very large trap door. Only, it wasn't empty. There was a man inside wearing strange armor.

The man gave Fury a look that was a cross between scathing resentment and boredom. Then he turned slightly to glance at the young woman that Thor had just set on her feet. Oh, she was an interesting sight to behold. She stood at five feet and seven inches and she deffinitely had some curves to her. Maybe a little overweight, but not what one could call fat. Her hair was wildly colorful and clipped up in random places on her head, nearly resembling that of an exotic bird with his crest fully propped up. Her clothes weren't exactly what someone would refer to as normal everyday wear either. She was wearing multiple layers, each one a different pattern and color. Looking down, she readjusted the black frilly mini skirt that had been layered over a pair of jeans that flared slightly on the ends. They were torn in multiple places and even horribly patched in some areas. The top she was wearing was enough to make anyone turn and stare, if her hair hadn't been enough of an attention grabber. An obnoxious green tank top with black vines snaking their way around the hem and up over a deep read heart on the left breast, covered a just as obnoxious bright purple blouse with flared sleeves that ended just above her wrists. It was enough to give someone a headache.

Fury just shook his head and looked down at Samantha. "You are going to be staying in here with Loki until you learn to behave. I can tell you that he is unpleasant enough to be around, so you won't be making friends with him anytime soon."

She noticed that Loki was watching them curiously now, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "Director Fury, are you sending her in here in order to convince me to not do anything rash? If you drop this thing into the sky, I promise you that I care not for her well being, and have no issue bringing her with me. Let me remind you that only one of us is immortal here. I feel like it is a bit redundant for me to say that she will not survive."

Samantha raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Fury. He simply pointed a finger in the direction of the cell, and pushed a button on the control module next to him, sliding the door open. She got the point, and made her way inside, staying as far away from Loki as possible.

"I assure you Loki, that we will remove her from your vicinity if it comes to the point where you and your cage have to skydive", Fury said with a sneer. He glanced at Thor with a look that told him to follow him and then turned to leave the young woman with Loki, who was glaring at the Director's back as if attempting to set it on fire.

Blinking nervously, she tried to think of something to say. She was relieved of that burden when Loki spoke first.

"What exactly did you do to get stuck in here? I was under the impression that someone would have to either be capable of turning into a monster, or destroying an entire planet in order for Fury to put them in here."

For some reason, she couldn't restrain herself from smirking. "I very nearly made that 'monster' axe this entire ship." She heard him make a noise that sounded like a snort.

"What did you do to get in here? I daresay that your crimes may have been slightly more severe, since Fury was talking about sending you and this," she motioned at the cell they were in, "thing, south."

He scoffed. "Nothing of your concern. Doesn't really matter anyways, since that plan didn't work. The genius billionaire, walking American flag, and my idiot brother put a stop to that."

"Meh...you bore me." She lazily walked past Loki and went to lie down on the bench that was built into the side of the wall.

"_Excuse me_?!" his voice dripping with rage. "I WILL NOT be talked to in such a manner. I am Lo-"

"Meh..." was the only response that he got from her, other than a nonchalant hand motion dismissing him, as she rolled over and faced the wall.

"You filthy little Midgardian! I will t-" Loki hissed as he stormed over to the bench, intent to show her that she was beneath him and would not get away with speaking to him like that, when he was met with an invisible wall. "What the-" He tried to take another step forward but felt like he was fighting some unknown force. Angry and a little confused, he looked over at the young woman and noticed that she was now sitting upright and looking at him.

A mischievious smile began slowly spreading its way across her lips. "You will what? Teach me a lesson? Have fun with that."

"Do not tempt me, mortal," his voice was laced with venom as he spit out the last word. He looked down at her in distaste. "I could destroy your tiny mind in an instant. I could squeeze the very life from you in the smallest of seconds without a moment's hesitation." At that moment, he managed to get a good look in her eyes. "How interesting," he mused to himself. In what seemed like no time at all , Samantha's eyes had morphed through an entire rainbow of colors. The deep purple he originally noticed had turned to yellow. Yellow changed to orange. Then from orange to the deepest black he had ever seen.

"Very curious..." he trailed off, his anger being replaced with a mild interest. Although Samantha was at least a head shorter than he was, She was staring him down at eye level, because she was, in fact, hovering off of the ground. "You really are an intersting mortal."

"I'm a telekinetic," The young woman answered the unspoken question as she plopped back down on to her feet. She was now smiling, her eyes changing to a blue.

"I see. Do these Shield members realize what a special creature they have here?" He slowly circled around her. "Truly amazing." His eyes glinted with a slight madness. "Clearly they don't respect you. Don't understand you. Oh, but I do." Without her realizing it, he had backed her into the glass wall behind her. "You should leave this place. Come with me. I could use someone with your," he grabbed a colored lock of her hair and played with it between his fingers. "abilities.."

"DIRTY THOUGHTS!" and with that she sidestepped him and danced her way across the cell. Her cheeks were colored a bright red as she stared off to the side.

Not a moment later, a SHIELD agent had made his way into the room containing the giant cell. "I've been sent to check in on you guys. What's going on in here?" he asked as he glanced over at Samantha on the far wall.

"We are quite alright in here," Loki spoke quietly. "We were just having a lovely conversation. You needn't concern yourself with us."

The guard eyed the mischievious god carefully, and was about to turn and walk away. "Good. I don't want to have to come in here again. You guys are freaks..."

Loki stared on in wonder as the guards shoelaces came undone and began to tie themselves together.

"What is it that you are staring at?" barked the guard irritatedly.

"Oh, nothing. You may continue."

The guard turned and tried to take a step but uncerimoniously tumbled to the ground, his radio coming detatched from his belt. "WHAT TH-?!"

Samantha burst out into a fit of giggles. Loki took the time to notice that her eyes were now a deep shade of purple. "You should really be more careful, ya know? Sometimes I wonder how some of you guys came to work for Shield. You really are clumsy," she continued to giggle.

"FREAK!" he yelled before pulling out a knife and cutting the laces to his shoes. He made to get out of there as fast as possible. He didn't even take the time to grab his fallen radio as he bolted out the door.

Loki watched as her eyes melted from that deep purple to a dull grey. She had clearly been hurt by the man's words. He didn't much care. He was more intrigued by this young womans abilities and how she could be of use to him. Suddenly, her eyes flashed back to that deep purple and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Well it's been fun," she mused. "But, I must be on my way. Ya know...things to do, people to annoy..."

That's when he noticed the man's radio being lifted off the ground by some invisible force. It slowly floated across to the console that controlled the door to their glass prison. Just as the radio decended upon the door's button, that same unseen force pushed him back against the wall. Slightly startled, he didn't have a chance to react as Samantha made a beeline for the open door. She dodged her way out just before it slammed shut again.

With the same wicked smile, she blew him a kiss from the other side of the panel. "Gotta go now, Loksi. But I'm sure I will be seeing you again," and with that, she turned on her heel and bolted through the door that the guard had previously left through, shouting, "THUNDAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION: I do not own Thor, any of the Avengers, or Loki...though I wish I did...oh the things that I would do to that man...I do however own Samantha.

Chapter 2

Loki stared after Samantha as she charged through the door of their prison. The invisible energy that had forced him back faded away as she disappeared from sight. She was such a strange mortal. And so very irritating. However, her abilities would certainly come in quite handy. If only he could sway her loyalties. Though he doubted she even had any to begin with. The young woman seemed to be content with doing her own thing. Maybe he would be able to use that airheadedness of hers to his advantage. He scowled. The only problem would be getting her to be still long enough to convince her. Her energy, from what he had seen so far, seemed to have no bounds.

She had said she was a telekinetic. He had learned about humans with higher abilities such as that. A telekinetic was someone who had managed to unlock a larger percent of the brain's capabilities. Usually it was caused by some sort of traumatic experience.

Loki scoffed inwardly. There was no way that that imbecile of a woman had higher brain functions than that of these lowly Midgardians. It had to be some sort of fluke. No matter. She'd become useful soon enough. He just needed a little time to bring her to his side. Remembering how she reacted when he cornered her, he decided it would be very easy to manipulate her. Based on how he had seen the young woman was treated, it was clear that she wasn't very close to anyone. Perhaps she didn't even have any friends. Loki could become her friend. Or, to be more exact, he would be tricking her into believing they could be friends. It wouldn't be hard. He was the god of trickery and lies after all.

He continued to pace his cell for a few moments before he stopped. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

"But you figured I'd come?" a woman with a beautiful Russian accent spoke from the other side of the cell Loki had been imprisoned in.

"And what do you think you could possibly accomplish by coming here? Fury didn't really think I would cooperate and speak with you, did he?" Loki smirked.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"Well, I'd say I've expanded his mind," he responded thoughtfully.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

What do you care? Are you in love with him, Agent Romonov? That's what it sounds like to me."

"Love is for children and people who don't know any better. I simply owe him a debt."

"Oh do tell me." Loki instructed, and then turned around and walked back to his bench on the wall to sat down.

Natasha sighed and sat down on a chair nearest to her. She started to speak softly. "Before I worked for shield, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set and I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. Well, he made a different call. He spared my life."

Loki looked down at his clasped hands and then back up at the female spy. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Oh, I like this. Your world is in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Well, regimes fall every day. I tend not to get bent out of shape over things like that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?"

The fiery haired woman stood up and walked to the edge of the glass prison with intent. "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you, though? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me all of it. Your ledger is dripping, no, gushing with red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer. Pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be different, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away." Loki had slowly made his way back over to her. He then slammed his fist up against the wall of the crystal prison that separated them. "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull!"

Natasha turned away gasping sharply. Her shoulder's were shaking.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

She continued to face the other way, her voice quivering. Tears ready to fall. "You're a monster..."

"Oh no," Loki laughed and licked his lips. "You brought the monster." He was still smiling wickedly.

Natasha turned back around and looked at Loki, completely unfazed and dry-eyed. She had been manipulating him the whole time. "So, Banner? That's your plan."

"Excuse me?" he spoke quietly.

Natasha spoke into her earpiece as she made to hurry away. "Loki plans to unleash the Hulk. Keep Dr. Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. And send Thor as well." She turned to Loki. "Thank you for your cooperation," and then turned and walked out the door.

-Break-

Samantha had been busy stalking her latest prey. Thor. She was always mimicking someone and boy howdy was he the perfect one to latch onto. This trip was terribly boring and she intented to make the best of it. Even if that meant taunting the god of thunder. What's the worst that could happen? She'd get thrown into that cell again with the so called monster? That wouldn't be that bad. "He was kinda cute," she admitted to herself.

She looked up when she realized she had stopped. "Dammit..." the young woman looked around her. "Now where could that big oaf have gone..?" Clearly she had been so obsorbed in her thoughts that she didnt realize she lost track of Thor. How long had she checked out for? Suddenly the ship shook violently and she was thrown into the wall as the alarm went off and lights started flashing.

Samantha picked herself back up just as a group of Shield agents ran past her. "Get out of the way, freak!" one of them yelled as they went by.

"Suck my left nut, dude!" the young woman shouted back. Her eyes flashed black for a moment. Wanting to see what was going on, she ran to catch up with them. She stopped when she nearly ran into Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

"Whoa, guys," she stopped and stared up at Tony. "What the hell just happened?"

"The ship's been hit, Matilda," he said, referencing a character from a movie that had the same abilities as the colorful young lady before him. He had been calling her that since the rest of the team found out about her 'powers.' It wasn't exactly a compliment but not quite an insult either. Samantha figured it was just one of the good natured nicknames he had come up with as he had for others before her. "Wait...how'd you get out of the cell?"

"You really need to ask?" she snorted.

"Whatever. We could really use your help. One of the engines has been taken out. Flag man here and I are on our way to get it back up and running. If we lose one more, this ship is gonna plummet hard and fast." They were nearly knocked over as the ship shook once again. Natasha went running past them, screaming for them to get out of the way. Dr. Banner, or more specifically, the Hulk went tearing past them down the hall. The three of them barely had enough time to move out of the way before he smashed them. "Oh yea," Tony looked down at the flustered young woman before him with that cocky smile of his. "Hulk has joined the party."

"HA! Fury can't pin this one on me this time!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Can we wrap this up now?! The ships going to go down if we don't hurry up. Tony, go and get suited up. Samantha, follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the other characters. I WISH I owned Loki...*drools* I do, however, own Samantha. I take full credit for any weirdness that woman has going on...**

**I am sorry for the wait, my loyal followers... T_T Life was busy kicking my big ol' tush...stuff and more stuff happened...Thanks to aprilthirteen13, White Wave 1218, Crystalstarr-chick, and asnanime for leaving reviews. They make me very happy and want to continue :3  
Now, enough of me gushing...on with the show!...er...story!**

Steve turned around for just a moment to hand something to Samantha.

"What's this?" She eyed the little device he handed to her funny.

"It's an earpiece. We need to have communication out here if anything goes wrong. It's to make sure we have an ear on eachother at all times if we lose sight." He turned back around and pushed through a door that some Shield agent had opened for them.

Samantha felt the chill of the outside air as it greeted her. It brushed through her hair like the caress of a lover as she stepped forward as far as she could without falling through the giant hole in the walkway. She closed her eyes and smiled. Outside was a place she had not been allowed to be in such a long time. She intended to enjoy it for as long as she could regardless of why she was out to begin with.

"Stark! Stark, I'm here." Steve shouted to Iron Man as he hovered past them to what looked like a wrecked control panel.

"Good. Let's see what we got here." Iron Man pushed the panel back into what was left of the shattered wall. We need to get the super conductor cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debri. I need you to get to that control panel over there and tell me which relays are in the overload position."

Steve looked back at Samantha. "Mind giving me a hand here and make sure that I don't fall? It won't be a real pretty sight if I do."

"Sure," replied Samantha as she mentally gave the Captain a boost to the next floor up. Or what was left of it before the small bomb went off. Steve didn't need much help getting up there because he was a super soldier after all. She just supplied a little stability.

Samantha decided she wanted to get higher, just so she could get a better eye on the whole situation out there. It would be easier to help out if she could see what was going on. She looked to her right and grasped ahold of the exposed pipes jutting out from the half wall. Climbing would be the better option out there because she didn't trust herself well enough to hover her way up higher. Just in case she broke concentration, she would fall. And she doubted very much anyone would be able to catch her.

"Alright, Cap. What's it look like in there." Tony could be heard over the speaker in her ear.

Steve had pulled out a huge control panel with flashing red lights all over it.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." he sounded flustered.

"Well," Tony replied a little irritatedly. "You're not wrong..."

Samantha climbed higher until she reached the top. She continued to listen in on their conversation. Looking down, she could see Steve fidgeting with the panel for a few minutes before he backed away, looking pleased with himself. "O.k. The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve jumped back. "Oh no you don't!" She saw he dodged to the side as a handfull of bullets shot by him.

"What's going on down there?" Tony asked.

"I got it over here," Samantha replied over the headset. "Just a bunch of Loki's lackeys. Nothing we can't handle." A rush of power surged through her mind as she mentally shoved a few of the bad guys down to a lower level so Steve could finish his thing. She wanted to keep from pushing them off the edge even though they worked for the baddies. Shield would have to deal with them later.

Steve dashed across the big hole in the floor and knocked a grenade out of the air that was thrown at him. Samantha concentrated to make sure he didn't fall out of the ship. "Thanks for the lift, Samantha. Keep holding them back. We need to make sure this ship doesn't fall out of the sky." He then spoke to Iron Man. "O.k. now what's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." he replied as he used his laser to cut through the largest peice of debri blocking the rotors from spinning. The shrapnel started to crumble but it needed a little help so he jumped on it and fell through with it. He hovered back up and proceeded to give the rotator a push.

Steve dodged another bullet and pulled the offending wielder of the gun off the edge of the walkway. Samantha whinced as she watched him fall. Hitting the ocean below at the speed he was falling at was going to hurt like hell. "If that thing gets up to speed you'll be shredded."

Tony started to reply using words she didn't really understand. Something about reversing the polarity of the blah blah blah... Aparently the Captain didn't understand a word of what he was trying to get across either.

"Speak English!"

Tony sighed, slightly frustrated at having to dumb down the explanation further. "See that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word."

"Gotcha...WHOA!" The Captain was thrown against the far wall by one of the bad guys. They really didn't want the ship back up and running.

Samantha felt the ship lurch beneath her feet. She nearly fell off the edge. What the hell was going on?

Director Fury could be heard over the earpiece that Steve had given to Samantha. "Stark, we've lost power and we're losing altitude."

"Yup. Noticed." he replied still trying to bring the rotators up to speed enough to keep the ship in the air.

Looking away from Iron Man over to the Captain, she saw him struggling with a few of the baddies. One of them had managed to knock him over the edge where he was hanging onto a cable hanging loose from the wall. "Captain! Hold on. I got your back. You just worry about climbing back up!

"Captain, the lever."

"I need a minute here!"

Samantha struggled for a moment trying to keep concentration. Slowly, one of the bad guys was being lifted off the floor. She heard him scream as she pulled him off the edge. Right at the last second, she pushed him back onto a ledge about three floors down. If she had let him fall to his death, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, bad guy or not. "Dude, you owe me so much right now. I will accept a twelve pack of soda from you one of these days," she spoke outloud knowing full well he wasn't able to hear her.

"LEVER. NOW."

Steve had managed to pull himself up just as another lackey burst into sight. He was managing to keep him down just as three more guys popped over. How many were there? This was getting ridiculous.

"Uh-oh..." Steve spoke over the speaker. Moments later, the force of the propellers pulled him down and he was thrown back and forth.

"Hold on dude! I got this!" Samantha grasped hold of the nearest antenae and braced herself. This was going to take a lot of concentration. She had never used her abilities to move something this big with so much force behind it. Concentrating very hard, she closed her eyes and saw the propellers slowing down. The pain that came next was agonizing. Something dripped down over her lips. A bloody nose. She nearly fell to her knees had she not been holding on to something. "Ugn...just a little more..."

Her head was whirling when she opened her eyes again. She looked over just in time to see Iron Man fly out from beneath the propellers and over to where the Captain was still fighting. He flew right in and took out all the guys on that part of the floor. Steve could take it. Fortunately the bad guys had been knocked out by the impact. She could feel the ship right itself as the power was restored.

"Yo, Matilda, where are you?" Steve asked over the mic. She wasn't a hundred percent she really liked that nickname. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Yea dude. It's all frosted awesomness over here. I'm up top." She replied as she wiped the near dried blood from her lips. This wasn't really how she wanted them to see her. "I'm gonna make my way down in just a moment. It's really quite nice out here when you don't have to fight for your life." She smiled and closed her eyes again. Yes. It was beautiful outside in the open air. Fury hadn't let her out in so long. After all the shit she had put them all through over the past few years, he didn't want her out of his sight. She was a menace, he told her. A danger to herself and others around her. Besides, they could use her. On the team of course, he added as an afterthought. A threat. A weapon. That's really the only reason they kept her.

"Well, hello there my colorful little one," a voice as smooth as sin broke through her thoughts. "You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?"

Samantha turned around to find the god of mischief staring intently at her. "Uh...guys" she spoke into the mic, her eyes quickly morphing from blue to gold and then finally settling on yellow. "Guys..."

"Yea?" replied Tony.

" You don't need them, Samantha. Don't bother calling upon those imbeciles." He smiled softly, caring. "Come with me. I'll treat you how you deserve to be treated. You are a goddess among men. They've done nothing but keep you locked up." He stepped forward and grasped her chin using his thumb and pointer finger. Tilting her head up, he gazed into her eyes, a swirling torment of yellow and gold. Come on girl, he thought.

"Guys, if it's not an inconvenience, I could really use your help up here..."

"What's the matter, Matilda?" Tony jokingly responded. "scared of heights and can't get down?"

"LOKI'S UP HERE!"

"Oh shit!" she could hear Tony struggling to get up there. He must have crashed pretty hard down there when he landed.

"You two better bring that girl back!" Fury was heard over the speaker. "We need her!"

Loki continued to stare her down. He was losing his patience and was about to just snatch her off the roof of the ship, when he saw her eyes. How very interesting it was to watch her emotions change. They dulled down to a rainy sky gray and then flushed to the blackest black he had ever seen.

"Excuse me? THAT GIRL?! I am not just some girl! I have a name and deserve to be treated with respect. Fuck you, Fury, and the horse you rode in on. That's all I ever was to your stupid organization. Some weapon..." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked up into Loki's. "I'm tired of being treated like I am just some weapon and being kept in lockdown in some vault..." She looked away and saw Iron Man flying towards them. "Alright, Loksi. I'll come with you on one condition." He inwardly whinced at that name. That was something he would put a stop to, but not right now. He needed her to leave with him.

"And what would that condition be, my dear?" a light smile spread across his lips.

"Don't keep me locked away." She turned back and looked at him hopeful.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled devilishly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She felt a tug somewhere behind her navel and suddenly they were no longer on the roof of the helicarrier. Samantha looked around and took in her surroundings. They were on a smaller ship.

"SAMANTHA!" She heard Fury and the Captain yell through the speaker.

Loki removed his arm from her shoulder and pulled the little device from her ear. She blushed slightly as if to match the color her eyes had flashed for a moment at how close he was still standing to her. He was going to have to start taking note of the colors he had seen. He ventured to guess she was nervous whenever he stood so close to her. And he was going to continue to be close to her. She was so easy to manipulate to his will. It wouldn't be much longer until she devoted herself and her abilities to him.

"Saman-!" The young woman took the small mic from his hand and she dropped it onto the ground. She then stomped on it. With her bare foot.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she hopped around on the other foot while trying to rub the heel of her other. "Owwie...that hurts almost as much as stepping on a farking Lego!"

Loki stared at her in disbelief of how much of an airhead she was. He remained silent as she fell into one of his minions, taking him down to the floor. She then started to laugh, tears streaming from her eyes swirling varying shades of green. This was going to be much easier than he previously thought. Much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, OR ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED, TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST. I DO HOWEVER TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR ANY WEIRDNESS THAT SAMANTHA HAS GOING ON. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY AND LEAVING REVIEWS AND WHATNOT. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO APRILTHIRTEEN13 WHO HAS NEVER STOPPED ASKING ME "WHEN WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BE UP?" HERE YOU GO :) THIS ONES FOR YOU!  
ALSO, SORRY IT ISN'T LONGER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE.

Loki took a step forward, ready to pick the young woman off the floor. Samantha managed to stop laughing long enough to look up at him, "Hahaha...ha...hah...It's alright Loksi. I got this." She lifted herself off of the guy she crashed into, using only her mind.

"That's quite the talent you have there, little one." He smiled at her, inwardly hating that ridiculous name she had for him. "How ever did you manage to end up with this," Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, "unique ability?" He then gently led her to a seat near the wall of the little ship they were in.

Her eyes flashed a soft pink when he didn't take his hand off of her, and then quickly as they changed, morphed into a soft blue. "I've been like this for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was little, I've been able to move things without actually touching them. A telekinetic. My paren-..." she paused, her eyes faltering to a deep black and then fading back to blue. "The people who raised me weren't overly fond of what I can do."

"And the eyes?"

Samantha thought for a moment. "Oh," she realized what he was asking. "Actually...the color changing is a recent thing. It makes it rather hard to hide my emotions if you know what you are looking for. I noticed it a few years ago around the same time that Shield got to me." Her eyes dulled to gray and she looked away from him. That one is quite obvious, he thought. Gray, he ventured, meant she was sad. He shall have to keep that to a minimum if she is to remain useful to him.

"Hey," Loki took her chin in his hand and turned the young woman to face him. The god smiled. "You don't need to worry about them anymore. You're going to be much happier here with me. I'll be your friend." He inwardly sneered at that last statement. Friends. That concept was foreign to him. This whole situation with this weird young woman was just awkward and irritating. He didn't make friends with people, even if it was all just a charade. Especially with a Midgardian of all creatures. She should be kneeling before him. Cowering in fear.

"What the-!" He imediately withdrew his hand from her chin and stared at her in disbelief.

Her eyes were swirling between green and purple as she was sent into a fit of laughter. "You weren't...haha... I'm not sorry...ahahahaha..."

Loki wiped his hand off on the side of his leg. While he had drifted off in thought for those few moments, that little tit had licked his hand. "I suppose you think you are funny..."

I like to think so...haha.." her laughter subsided to a small giggle, "You weren't paying attention to what you were doing. I was trying to talk to you and even tried turning my head away, but you seemed to be lost in thought."

"I was, actually. I am curious to know how long Shield has kept you," he thought for a moment. "Captive." Loki wanted to make them seem even more like the bad guy.

"Well..." she thought for a moment and was silently counting on her fingers. "I'm twenty-four as of yesterday...so...I believe I have been there for about five years. Natasha was the one who was able to bring me in finally. Brat. She actually managed to knock me out. If that hadn't have happened, I'd still probably be on my own." Samantha looked up at him, but not quite. She appeared to be looking right through him. It was her turn to be lost in thought. The young woman couldn't be too terribly mad. Shield was not exactly what could be called home to her, but at least she had had a bed to sleep in at night. She didn't have to steal food or clothes. In those years, she had even been able to develop her powers without the distraction of having to fight for everything she'd wanted or needed. Yet, at the same time, she was still captive. Never able to go outside. To be on her own. She was a prisoner.

The god continued to stare back at her. How curious. In those few moments her eyes had morphed through a rainbow of colors and finally settled on black. What could possibly be going through her mind? He was curious now. Loki had needed her to be able to be calm and collected while she was to be helping him, but maybe, maybe he could have her use her emotions to back up her abilities. Like the Hulk. She appeared to be like him in that perspective, where emotions ruled the ability.

Suddenly the aircraft jerked forward. "Sir..."

"What is it," he looked away from the young woman who was still lost in her own little world.

The aircraft jerked again and suddenly an alarm started going off. "What is going on?" He nearly tripped on his way up to the front.

"Sir," the man at the controls turned to him. "Something appears to be wrong with the controls." And at that moment the controls were yanked from the soldier's hands and dials were spinning around like mad. "What the hell?!" The ship was now starting to dip forward and they were falling at an alarming rate.

Suddenly there was a change in the air, almost like an electrical charge. Could it have been Thor, caught up so suddenly? No. They left the helicarrier in an uproar. There couldn't be any way that those buffoons were anywhere near them. And then it clicked.

Loki turned and stared at the young woman near the cargo hold of the aircraft. Colored tendrils of her hair softly floated about her almost like a halo. "Oh no, my dear," he took long strides to get to her. "we can't be having any of this, now." He reached forward to grab ahold of her arm and shake her out of the trance she seemed to be in, but his hand was immediately shoved back. Slightly surprised, he looked into her eyes. That was definitely new. Her eyes had turned completely white. No sign of her pupils could be found.

"Sir!"

"Give me a moment."

Slowly he reached forward again in an attempt to grasp her shoulder, and again his hand was thrown back. Alright, he thought, physical contact was not going to work. "Samantha," he spoke as softly as his demeanor would let him. "Samantha, can you hear me?" She continued to stare forward with that blank look on her face, her hair floating around her face. "Samantha,"he repeated a little louder. "I'm going to need you to come back." Nothing. "You give me no choice." Quietly he began to utter a sort of spell. He was going to have to knock her out. It was his only choice. Halfway through the spell, the electricity in the air faltered. He would have seen her eyes change back to a light blue had it not been for her closing them.

The ship slowly began to right itself as control was given back. "Sir, we're stabalizing. What just happened?"

"Nothing," Loki replied, still looking at the young woman who had slumped forward as his spell had taken effect. That could be a problem if it happened again. He wouldn't ask her about her past anymore. It's not like he needed to know anyway. There will just have to be other ways to get her closer to him. To trust him.

"Sir," the soldier from the front spoke up again. "We're almost to the tower."

The god remained silent and leaned the young woman back into her seat. Her head rolled to the side and she let out a loud, unlady like snore. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself. Maybe this young Midgardian was going to be more of a problem than she would be able to help. She was rather annoying. But, he decided, he wasn't going to keep her around forever anyway. Once he was ruler of this planet and had everybody kneeling before him, he would just get rid of her.

"Nnng..." Loki stared on in wonder as Samantha's legs curled underneath her as she turned over slightly in the seat she was in, and tightly grasped ahold of his arm. It was almost as if she had heard what he was thinking. But it wasn't possible. Her mind was powerful, he would give her that, but not that powerful.

These next few hours were certainly going to be interesting.

A young woman stood by on a crowded New York street below and watched as an aircraft docked at the very top of Stark tower. Many people bustled right past her as if she wasn't even there. She reached up to an earpiece hidden under her short hair and spoke. "Nat, they've arrived. Awaiting further instructions."


End file.
